


Тату из металла

by Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Ло не оставляет Киду выбора в вопросе ремонта его металлической руки.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 5





	Тату из металла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steel Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642667) by TheCrowMaiden. 



> Переведено на One Piece Pairings Battle 2020 (команда Kid х Law)

Голова у Юстасса Кида гудела, будто он проспал всю ночь на своей металлической руке. Выругавшись, он потер другой рукой глаза. Давненько он не напивался до отключки — и сейчас начинал вспоминать, почему. Очки-гогглы тоже оказались на месте, он стянул их и отбросил в дальний угол, в надежде, что это сделает головную боль хоть чуточку терпимее. Если Киду придется похмельным искать механика и угрозами заставлять чинить руку, он может случайно покалечить первого встречного.

Он осторожно открыл глаза и уставился в темный потолок. Вокруг было не только темно, но и никого больше не оказалось.

— Слава богу, блядь.

Кид надеялся, что Ло не будет рядом по его пробуждении. В другую пару раз, когда Кид вырубался вот так, Ло всегда оказывался рядом и просто смотрел со зловещей улыбкой. Утверждал, что просто «изучает эффект от переизбытка алкоголя в организме».

Гул в голове хоть как-то унялся, и Кид собрался слезть с кровати, найти Ло и предложить ввалиться куда-нибудь с требованием подать горячей еды. Но вместо грациозного перекатывания он неуклюже то ли свалился, то ли слетел на пол. Мысленно матерясь, он не сразу понял, что было не так.

Руки не было на месте.

— Ло!

Трафальгар Ло оторвал взгляд от операционного стола и проследил за сбегающим вниз по лестнице в одних только штанах Кидом. Тот кренился настолько, что впору было посмеяться — не будь он настолько решительно зол.

— Где моя ебучая рука, Ло?!

— Я ее чиню.

— И конечно ты не мог просто попросить осмотреть, надо было использовать твою сраную «Room» и спереть мою руку?! — взревел Кид, заставляя металлические инструменты на столе дрожать. — И ты даже не механик, блядь! Ты врач!

— Но общие принципы те же, — спокойно отозвался Ло, подперев рукой подбородок и доставая из ящика перед собой плоскую отвертку. — Все сводится к тому, чтобы устранить то, что не работает.

— Если ты ее сломаешь, я с тебя шкуру сдеру, гад.

— Принято, — ухмыльнулся Ло и решил подлить масла в огонь, показав средний палец. — А теперь проваливай, пока я не перенес твою голову куда-нибудь, откуда ты не сможешь мне мешать.

Кид громко хлопнул за собой дверью и потопал вниз, сотрясая лестницу и почти выламывая перила. Старое здание таверны, которое они использовали в качестве базы во время стоянки на острове, и так не было особо крепким — для Кида в гневе оно точно предназначено не было.

Ни души из обеих команд не было видно в общем зале, хоть полупустые бутылки с брошенной карточной игрой и сдавали поспешное отступление. Кид уселся за карточный стол и свалил все на пол, чтобы водрузить на место карт ноги. Ближайшая бутылка была почти полной, и он с ухмылкой опрокинул в себя содержимое. Чего бы и не закончить начатое.

К сожалению, ему не удалось: пойло кончилось раньше, чем он опьянел обратно, наружу идти не хотелось, а подчиненные все еще прятались где-то в страхе за свою жизнь — у Кида не оставалось выбора, как сидеть и беситься.

— Shambles.

— Блядь!

Внезапная тяжесть присоединенной обратно руки перевесила тело Кида, и он чуть не завалился назад вместе со стулом. Ло прислонился к стене с довольной ухмылкой, и Кид запустил ему в голову бутылкой. Тот легко увернулся и присел за стол рядом с Кидом.

— Ты придурок, Ло.

— Я в курсе.

Кид злобно посмотрел на него, а потом вытянул на пробу металлическую руку. Поломки не осталось, и он снова мог двигать всеми четырьмя пальцами по отдельности. Ло явно уже все проверил, судя по самодовольной улыбке.

Треск разнесенного металлическим кулаком стола вышел удовлетворяющим — почти как на мгновенье сменившееся от испуга лицо Ло. Кид широко улыбнулся и вытряхнул мелкие куски досок из сочленений руки.

Но колкий комментарий застрял в горле, когда он заметил что-то в обломках стола. Игнорируя нечитаемое выражение, появившееся на лице Ло, Кид присел и осмотрел пол.

«HTAE»*

— Какого хрена? — Кид посмотрел на очертания букв, а потом на свои пальцы. — Что за ху… А. 

Он уставился на большой палец с четко выгравированной буквой и потом на Ло, который пялился на ближайшую стену, будто ничего интереснее нее в жизни не видел.

Кид поднялся и подошел к Ло, притягивая за футболку и крепко целуя.

— Какой же ты романтик, — ухмыльнулся Кид. — Следующим шагом парные накидки?

**Author's Note:**

> * отзеркаленные четыре буквы от DEATH, D не отпечаталась с большого пальца.


End file.
